The Love in New York
by HungerGamesFan468
Summary: This story is about modern day Katniss that is still in school but when a big problem comes what will she do? rated T for ONLY VIOLENCE! Sorry I am bad at summaries give me a chance!
1. Chapter 1

** This is my first FanFiction so please go easy. This is one of those stories that some of the characters in the story are in modern day school. Sorry for any errors or not staying all the way true to the book. Anyway here it is. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Awesome Suzanne Collins does!**

**Katniss's POV**

I wake up and its 7:45. Shoot! I only have 15 minutes to get to school. I quickly take a shower and blow-dry my hair. I pull on some skinny jeans, black and white converse, and a nice white top. I run out side and almost miss my bus. When I get inside all the seats are taken except for one which had a boy with blonde hair and amazing blue eyes. "Hey, can I sit here everywhere else is full." I say nicely. "Sure, my name is peeta." he says sort of nervous. "Thanks!" I say happily. He seemed really nice. The rest of the way we talk about the report we had to do in English class.

When we get to school he says jokingly "Well I guess this is where we say goodbye." "I guess so… I'll see you around." I say with a smile on my face. When I turn around to get to math my friend Gale comes up to me "Hey Catnip!" he says. "Hi" I say. Gale and I used to be good friends, but I never liked him because well to tell you the truth I think he just is a brother to me. He is always flirting with other girls and he is a couple years older than me. Ever since we got to High School we have been fading apart because he is just so… obnoxious now. "So Catnip you want to hang out tonight?" he asked. All of a sudden I got mad because he uses that voice when he is flirting with girls and I don't like when he just breaks up with them and I don't have those feelings so I said "NO! Don't even talk to me anymore!" Then I walk away.

When I get to class I found out peeta was there. Peeta… why am I thinking of him. I always made fun of girls in movies that do these kind things but Peeta is just so, so unforgettable or nice. Err I have to stop I just can't be thinking about him.

When I walk into class he was waving at me but his expression said nervous. I go over and sit next to him. Now I have butterflies so I tell myself "Katniss stop thinking about him he's to nice you don't have a chance" I mean so many girls like him but he has never dated anyone. Hmmm. I didn't notice but he was talking to me. Darn! I should have listened wait what is he saying? "Are you alright" he says. I look at my hand which hurts badly and find that I accidently put my hand where the knife my teacher told us to leave alone because Clove threw it there yesterday. "Oww." I say quietly and then Peeta put a cloth around it and scooped me up and started running to the nurse's office. Wow, his simple touch gets have this weird feeling of happiness in it. I think I'm falling for him even though I just met him.

**Peeta's POV**

I love her, since I was five. I just hope she doesn't mind me carrying her. I just want to make sure she will be okay and she has to get there soon her hand is really bleeding! I want to ask her out but it will have to be special. Good thing we live in New York City.

**I hope you liked it! I will continue if I get any reviews. If i do write though i will make a more interesting storyline! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks For the reviews! I didn't think I would get that many. So I will try to put up one or two chapters a day and make sure to tell you if I can't because I have sports and school so I will be busy some nights. Katniss's dad died in a car crash and their not poor they are like modern people. Also the places I name are fake. Again thanks for the reviews. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Okay now here it is.**

**Katniss's POV**

We are rushing to the nurse's office and I am starting to lose a lot of blood. Why is math so far away from the nurse's office? We finally get there and I feel like I could faint any second I think I need stitches at least. The nurse rushes towards us. "What happened!" she asks. Since I am too drowsy to talk Peeta gets the memo so he says "She cut her hand pretty deep from the knife Clove threw a yesterday." "Well we need to fix that fast she looks like she is about to pass out." Says the nurse whose name is Linda. Uh oh Prim. We are always home alone after school. She is only like twelve which in New York City is a very dangerous age to stay home alone. So I say "Peeta, go make sure Prim goes to a friend's house. Please." I say. "Okay I will tell her" he runs out the room and that's the last thing I see before I black out.

When I wake up I am in the hospital. Wow, my hand must have been bad it's probably because I blacked out. When I look to my left I see my sister and mom sleeping in a chair. I also see a ton of flowers with notes on them. Suddenly I know its Peeta. I carefully grab a note which says

_Dear Katniss,_

_I hope you are okay. If you're wondering I do care. Meet me at the Hart Park at six._

_-Peeta Mellark_

I don't know what to think but all I know is that I am going. I mean Hart Park it has something to do with heart, right? I wonder if this is a joke I mean a lot of girls like him and like I am just a normal girl I really don't think he will ever have feelings for me. I guess I will go with low hopes.

**Peeta's POV**

I am pacing my room thinking. What should I wear fancy or casual? Will she think I am joking and won't come? Did she get my point when I said Hart Park? I am nervous for what I am about to say.

** Tell me if you like it! I take criticism but this is my first one so go easy on it. Sorry I didn't make a problem like I said I would but I am stuck in two ideas. If you have any I have open arms. Thanks for reading! Tomorrow I don't have sports or homework so more chapters for you!**


	3. This is not a chapter! Sorry!

**Sorry this is not a chapter I can't make one today I am really busy if I have time to I will but probably not. I wrote this because I said I would tell you when I can't. Thanks! And just in case I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I really haven't got any reviews for chapter two yet, but when they come, here are my thanks. Thanks! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Don't worry this chapter**__**isn't ****going to be cheesy but just to get this point threw I am making a problem and it won't be Gale unless you want it to. Tell me if you do, but otherwise I will make a problem I just can't decide though. Sorry for talking so much, so here it is and also SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTERS.**

**Katniss's POV**

I am getting some close on to wear tonight. Not to fancy, right? Okay so I will wear a short white skirt but not too short I am trying to look cute not sexy. And I would wear a cute tight shirt with sleeves that come to my elbows. Also flats and I put my hair down with a little bit of it clipped to the side. Okay now I am ready my hand looks okay and I look cute, wait no I don't I need help. Why am I so nervous I don't like Peeta that much I just wan't to look nice because this is my first well outing with a boy. Even though this isn't a date, I think.

**Peeta's POV**

I am excited to ask Katniss to go on a date with me but I am scared because I just met her and she might say no or she might not even come. I don't think she even likes me. Well not in that way. I am just going to have to see what will happen and I just can't stop thinking about her.

**Katniss's POV**

I don't think I am falling for him but I just can't stop thinking about him sometimes. I am nervous to meet him though. I am about to drive my mom's car there but then my mom comes in with the phone and tells me it's Gale. I pick it up. "Hey Catnip I am so sorry I just couldn't help asking you because I have feelings for you. Will you go on a date with me tonight?" I didn't know what to think I mean I didn't like him back in that way I just wish things were like they were last week. So I said. "Gale I am sorry I yelled at you the other day I –"He cut me off and said "Catnip I love you I am sorry but I just do. Please don't say no." I just can't yell at him again so I thought carefully what I was going to say I mean I have to go soon and I am not telling him where I am going. "Gale I love you but as a brother I am trying not to be mean, but I just don't want to really date anyone I just don't have those feelings. Can we just be good friends like we were I mean are." I said. "Ya I guess I am sorry for making things weird, but I get it see you later." He said sadly. So I said "bye."

Now I am at Hart Park and I am really nervous I mean how embarrassing if this was a joke I mean I'm not really popular at all so it could happen. Now I just want to leave but I really don't want my mom, dad, and sister to think I just got stood up, I mean they already think I have no friends as it is but if they found out that I was stood up then they would totally act really weird around me so it's either he comes or I lie to my parents. The one thing I wonder though is if he does come what does he want?

**Peeta's POV**

I see her she is looking gorgeous in that white skirt. I casually walk up to her when I truly want to run. It's my favorite time of day sundown it's so beautiful just like Katniss. I walk up to her and say "Hey" "Hi" she says back. Gosh why am I so stupid I mean 'hey'? So I get the guts to do this, I finally say it "Katniss this may be overwhelming but I love you I know we just met, but you remember why don't you?" her face looks like she has a billion expressions on her face but one thing is she knows what I am talking about.

**Sorry if it was a bit boring but I made my first cliffhanger! Okay I will update tomorrow. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the confusion hope this chapter will clear things up. But one thing, something happened to Katniss and Peeta and that is why Peeta said "-but you remember don't you?" Thanks for the reviews! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Here it is. When I use **_**this for a couple sentences it's a flashback.**_

**Gale POV **

I… I just can't believe what just happened. The other day at school I heard some of Bread Boy's friends talking about how he was going to ask Katniss to go on a date with him. I couldn't let that happen so since I had no time to go over to her house, you know incase _he_ was there. So I did what I could do I called her. When I did I confessed my feelings to her but she said I was only LIKE A BROTHER! I think my heart broke in pieces. I just hope she gets to her senses that she likes ME not _him._

**Katniss POV**

Peeta just told me he loved me I mean I am shocked because I am certain I don't love him but he brought up the night that I was dreading for anyone to know and now he is saying that I remember I mean of course I remember! I just don't know what to say but you can tell he knows that I remember and that I am choosing wisely of my word choices. I am so confused I mean that night was very depressing for me. I remember it was a stormy night…_ I was walking home from school late at night. Then out of nowhere I saw two grown men walking towards me. Since they looked so suspicious I started to run home but then I didn't notice until they caught me, that they were following me so when one brings out a rope I start to scream they tie me up and hit me with what looked like a bat to try to knock me out then everything is blurry then I see a boy he looked like he had blue eyes and he came running what looks like towards me and that's the last thing I see when I get knocked out. When I wake up I see the boy looking up at the sky holding me and saying "I love you because you are beautiful, courageous, and different in a way that makes you wonderful." Then he sees me looking at him and says "I better walk you home." You could definitely hear the embarrassment in his voice so I don't say anything about it. The way home is awkward because he is holding me like a baby since my legs are bleeding from the rope and my head is definitely bleeding to. He dropped me off at my house and explained things to my mother then left. But he never told me his name._ I always remembered that since he saved my life. Now I know its Peeta that did it all and I don't think I could never repay him. So I say "I remember." Then he looks at me and says "I didn't mean to say that, I was just going to ask you to go on a date with me. I'm sorry" I feel bad and that I can't be mean because I owe him so I say "Is the offer for that date still open?"

**Sorry for small chapter I will try to put another one on later today if I have time. Thanks comment please I want to know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys are so sweet! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! I wish :'( okay anywise this is chapter well technically four but okay so here it is.**

**Katniss POV**

"Yea." He says with a smile. It's one date, it's not like I am going to get married to him. I owe him so I will go and have a good time. Okay good plan. "Do you want to go now?" he asks. "Sure, that sounds fun!" I say. So we are walking in the park around sunset and he says to me "I am sorry about bringing up that sad day for you." "It's okay, I mean it's not like you did it to upset me." I say. "Ya, I am still sorry though. I just thought that maybe you would remember why I do." He says. I do remember. I remember all of it. "Its fine but you know you could really scare a girl by saying that on the first date." I say with a smile. "I really meant to ask you if you wanted to go on a date. I guess it just slipped out." He says. "Your sweet." I say. What? He is. "Thanks but watch out for that giant rock." He says. I walk over it and say "Thanks! See it shows." I say. "Ha-ha. Hey do you want to switch numbers?" he asks. I say "Yes."

The rest of the night we talk about all kinds of things from school lunches to what kind of phone you have. At the verge of the end of sunset we are standing by the beach near the park and he says "You are amazing." He kisses me on the lips for about a second. It makes a warm feeling in my stomach and taste like cinnamon. "I just had to do that." He says. "Okay" I say my feelings for him or confusing, like an hour or two ago I thought he was just a boy I was going on a date with to be nice but now I feel more. He reaches his hand out to me and I take it. I feel that tingling I did the last time he touched me. Then I wonder am I really falling for him? The answer to that will take awhile.

**Do you like it? Comment! Sorry for short chapter tomorrow I will make it long! Okay thanks for reading! :) ^.^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews! It's my motivation to write more. So the more reviews I get = More and longer chapters! Okay so here it is. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! :'( I am going to give a shout **

**Peeta's POV**

I just kissed Katniss Everdeen! It was AMAZING! I know, it is the first date but I couldn't help myself. I am holding her hand it I is like my dreams. I wonder how she feels about all of this. It might be coming fast but isn't that what happens when two people are in love?

**Katniss POV**

I am holding his hand and that tingle inside of me feels like it is going to my heart. I just don't and can't understand my feelings towards him. They kiss was nice but I don't think I love him. I just love how he makes me laugh, smile, and feel good about myself. We are walking to a place that I hope is a place to get food I didn't notice but I am starving.

"So there is a new cool hangout for teens called the Hob. Do you want to go with me tomorrow?" Oh ya its Friday today. Darn I missed a day of school. I will just ask Peeta what I missed. "Sure I'll go." I say. "Great, I will pick you up at eight. Bye Katniss." He gives me a kiss on the cheek and walks away. I might not know how I feel about him but I know I will see him again.

I am getting ready to go the Hob club and I am wearing a black casual dress that is tight around the waist and comes down to my knees. I wore my hair the same way the other night and I wore small high heels. Okay I am ready. Its 7:55 so I make sure I have my phone, money, and extra clips incase my hair gets into a mess. I hear the doorbell ring and I wave by to prim and my mom. My sister yells "You look beautiful Katniss!" "Thanks! Bye Prim!" I yell back.

I am in his car heading to the Hob. "So are you going to sing with me Katniss?" he asks. "You wish." I say back with a smile. When we get there he says "We will see about that!" This makes me laugh because he couldn't get me to sing in a thousand years. When we get inside I see Gale.

**Gale's POV**

When I am at the Hob I see Peeta and Katniss holding hands! I was too late! I sit at the 'bar' in shock and I say 'bar' because they don't serve alcohol. What are they doing here anyway? Oh well I will soon get over her.

**Sorry it was short again but I had no time, maybe tomorrow. Okay sorry if I wasted your time tomorrow will be long because I know I am busy. Okay Tomorrow.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews can't post today sorry. I am making a LONG chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I haven't posted for awhile I am really busy. I am serious really busy. Anyway here it is. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! The song is Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat. I DON'T OWN THAT TO!**

**Peeta's POV**

I am holding Katniss's hand I am thinking this night is going to be wonderful! Until I see Gale sitting at the 'bar' drinking what looks like Coke. I just hope he doesn't try to ruin this. I look at katniss and she seems to notice him to. I wish Katniss would sing with me I want to make a memory of us singing. So I ask "Katniss will you sing with me. Please." She looks like she is considering it so she says "I will if you will take me to the frozen yogurt place next door." Oh. Right she was talking to me about wanting to try that. I say "Of course!" We go over to the place where you pick your song and we pick one then we wait at a table for them to call are name. When they call out our name I leaned my hand out to her and she surprisingly takes it. We take the microphones and start to sing.

Do you hear me,**  
**I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying  
Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
Ikeepyou with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard

Katniss's voiced is so beautiful.

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair  
Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

And at the end we are looking in each other's eyes and smile to each other but then people start yelling "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" I look at Katniss and give her a look that says you don't have to but instead she leans in and kisses me and I kiss her back ounce more. She smiles at me and takes my hand. We return the microphones and head to the frozen yogurt place. When we get there she says "You are really good at singing Peeta." "No Katniss you are and you should really make a career out of it. "I will try." She says blushing a bit. We eat our yogurt talking about school stuff. When I walk her home she kisses me right on the lips. I find this the perfect time to ask Katniss so I do "Katniss will you be my girlfriend?"

**Sorry it wasn't that long but it took forever to do the lyrics since my computer won't let things copy and paste. Okay so here it is. I need to get them together soon because I have a plot now so expect that soon and sorry for not making this more lovey dovey but I decided I won't do that so anyway I will post more tomorrow maybe. Sorry if I can't I have gymnastics and tennis. Thanks! ^.^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys are so sweet. Sorry I posted this a day late, but here it is. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Oh, and I changed the rating ONLY BECAUSE OF THE VIOLENCE THAT'S COMING UP!**

**Katniss's POV**

Why did I kiss him? I don't love him but I think I am falling for him. I don't know what to say but without thinking I say "Yes." Then he gives me a kiss and says "Bye." "Bye." I say back.

I walk in and my dad is standing there. "Who is that boy?" He asked. "Why do you need to know?" I asked defensively. "Well I want to know who is kissing my daughter." He said. "Peeta Mellark, are you happy?" I say before I run upstairs. My dad is yelling at me from the other side of my door. I don't care, we used to have a good relationship but ever since I reached high school he has been furious at me. I really don't know why. So I get out my phone and text Madge.

When my dad goes away eventually I tell Madge I have to go and get ready to go to sleep.

I wake up with the smell of coffee from the kitchen. Yum. I just hope my dad left already. I am not ready to talk to him. I walk down stairs and my mom left a note. _I left for work early Prim left for a friend's house and I made coffee. Love mom._ My mom is nice to me. We don't have a good relationship but we get along. The rest of the day I do my homework and get ready for Monday. 

It is Monday morning and I am waiting for peeta to pick me up. I haven't talked to my dad but I am not planning on it but I will have to at some point. I get into his car and we drive to school. When we get there he lends out his hand and I take it. We walk into school and everyone is looking at us. I think it's because all the girls are obsessed with Peeta.

When school is over we are holding hands and laughing about something he said. We see these guys in all black with masks that don't hide their eyes looking at us. I get scared and whisper it to Peeta and he agrees with me that they don't go to our school and they are defiantly staring at us. We go into his car as quickly as we can and drive away.

Later that night I am texting Peeta. I am home alone. My sister is at her friends. My mom is visiting her friend that lives half an hour away and my dad is going to be at work late. Peeta told me that if those guys came to my house call him.

I hear the door open and expect my sister because she always comes through the front door but when the footsteps are too loud to be hers I get suspicious and call Peeta. "Someone's in my house." I whisper. "I will be right over call 911 katniss now." He says. I call 911 and all I have time to say is "HELP!" because I am being tackled to the ground by what looks like the same guys that where staring at me and Peeta after school. Someone shot me in the leg and all I can do is cry out pain. Then they take me to their car and I am screaming but it's too early in the night for people to think it's because off this even though it is dark outside. They bring me in their car and beat me up and I am screaming. They bring me to a garage and tie me down on a chair and beat me up again and say "We promised if we saw you two together that we would have to do this. Your little boyfriend cut us each with a knife because we wouldn't get away. WE ALMOSTED DIED! So now we do the same to you accept you most likely, actually you will die."

**Peeta's POV**

When I finally get to her house the front door is open the police seem to be already there and when I go upstairs there is a gun on the floor, probably katniss made one of them drop it and blood all over the floor. The police say it is her blood and the gun is not hers. My heart literally breaks. When I finally get the girl of my dreams she gets shot and kidnapped and all I can think is that it is my entire fault.

**You like it? I will try to write more today but I am going to go shopping later so maybe. Anyway sorry for a little cliffhanger and you guys are great! Thanks for reading! ^.^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope this chapter clears things up. Okay so here it is. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Peeta's POV**

This is my entire fault. I remembered those guys when I saved Katniss they were the ones I cut because they wouldn't get away from her. I didn't want to tell her, I thought she would get too worried about me, but obviously I should have been worried about her. The police have been asking me questions for two hours. Like are you a part of this scheme because if you are we will find out sooner or later or what did they look like? Once they were done I was forced to go home. I just wanted to stay there in case she came back. I get I call from an unknown number. It doesn't have numbers it just says RESTRICTED. I answer it.

**Katniss's POV**

"Tell hello to your little friend, now!" they yell at me. So when they put the phone up to my ear which is bleeding I say "HELP! In the phone as loud as I can when I am about to say it again I am slapped in the face. "Kid you can't be that loud!" One of the men shouted at me. Then they leave. I am still tied to a chair and I seem to be bleeding badly. So I know I am not going to survive this I say my goodbyes to everyone I love in my head then I black out.

I wake up untied in a car. Am I dead? I ask in my head but when I over hear a conversation I know I am not. "Where should we go now?" One of them asked. "I don't know but that boy will get to her sooner or later so we better go far." The other one said. Then I notice that I am not tied up but I have handcuffs on my hands and feet and have tape on my mouth. Great, I think because they tortured me last night but not enough to kill me but enough to hurt me so bad that its probably been 24 hours and I am still bleeding and can't seem to open my eyes. Why are they doing all of this I mean they could've just killed me last night or even right here. What do they want from me or my family?

**Katniss's fathers POV**

I know what happened I bet my daughter. I just thought I would win for sure but I didn't they are going to kill her. I should've not have been mad at her I just was so angry. Now I must die with her.

**What do you think? Should I write more? Thanks for reading! ^.^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for not updating that much lately I am really busy with tennis, gymnastics and school. Here it is. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! I wish. :'(**

**Katniss's POV**

We are in a garage. I think we are in Arizona at least that's what I overheard from one of the kidnappers. I am tied in a chair when I over here a conversation. "What exactly do we want from her?" one of them said. "Well her little daddy needs to give back our 500 dollars then since he caused all this trouble to us we will kill her right in front of him and we will kill him to. I mean we already tried this ounce and her dumb boyfriend cut us so they must die!" he said loudly. I have a sack on my head and my mouth is covered with tape and I miss Peeta, Prim, my mom, and even my dad.

**Katniss's dad POV**

I am ready to kill myself I just can't give back the money. I can't look them in the eye because they probably killed my daughter. I bet if they found me they would kill me. How did I get into all of this? I wrote my goodbyes on a piece of paper I slipped in my soon to be widowed wife and now I am in a valley with night lock in my hands. I count back in my head 5…4…3…2…1 I stuff them in my mouth and instantly fall to the ground, dead.

**Peeta's POV**

Katniss's dad went missing the other day and now is dead. He killed himself. Katniss's mom and Prim have been nonstop grieving for him and Katniss. I feel so bad for her, we were just normal teenagers and now she is kidnapped and her dad is dead. It turns out there was a tape of him calling the kidnappers and saying if they will take him instead. He also turned out to owe 500 dollars. The men that kidnapped her had a lot of criminal records. They also kidnapper a little girl and well tried doing gross things but got caught and they found her alive. I hope they aren't doing those things to Katniss. I can't sleep, go to school, and eat because I am so depressed.

**Katniss's POV**

I haven't eaten for two days and only drank half a water bottle I know I will soon die. There is no escape and I am starving and bleeding and haven't gotten any sleep without getting knocked out. These are the worst and last days of my life. I hear the door to the garage open and I think great, another beating. I was right; I got whipped, slapped, punched, and kicked. Then one of them took my sack off and the tape off my mouth, ouch! Then tell me "Well it seems that your dad has died so there is no use for you, so we decided that you have a choice that either we kill you right now or we can lock you in this garage to die. Don't even think that the second choice will help you because the closest person to this place is about 80 miles away and we know you are too weak, because if you did try to get out and succeeded you wouldn't make it. So anyways choose!" he says I choose the second one because he is right I might succeed to get out and I might not make it but it's a good try. "Second one." I say.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews can't post today sorry. I am making a LONG chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am so sorry I hadn't updated for like forever. Please don't hate me. My computer wasn't working and I had tons of homework. I am so sorry I didn't say anything either. Okay so enough of me talking and here is the thing you really wanted. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Katniss's POV**

They left. I am tied up and I have a sack on my head. My wrists are bleeding and I am bleeding everywhere. Right now I am trying to get the sack off my head. I got it. Now I am trying to get my hands untied and my feet untied too. I take my hands against a pole that seems to be rough. I think I will get it soon. After about ten minutes of this I finally get it. Then I untie my feet I feel like I am about to pass out. I get enough strength to stand up but barely, I have to hold on to the wall. Somehow I wonder what my family is doing right now. Then it hit me, my dad is dead. How did it happen? Did the kidnappers do it? Now I am starting to cry. How could I be so mean to him? Then I remember that _I _am about to die and I need to get out of here. Soon I see a handle to open up the garage. I put my hand on it and try to lift but the kidnapper was right, I am too weak. I find my rope that I was tied up in and tied it on the handle and put it over a bar. Like a pulley. Now let's see how this works. I put all my weight on it and it opens! But now I have to walk 80 miles.

I think I have gone 11 miles. I am not even close; there are still 69 miles to go. I think I am going to die before I get there. Then I see it, a house. The kidnappers were lying. They knew that I would not even try, but they got it wrong. I tried and I will live! Well at least I hope.

I walk well limp my way to the house and I go to their porch and ring the doorbell. The house is kind of old it is in the middle of nowhere. Then someone answers it, a lady that is in her mid 30's. "Yes swee- what happened?" She says, very concerned. "Well I… I was the girl that got kidnapped." Then I fall to the ground. Then I hear the woman say "Hun! Call 911 now!" I hear someone come down stairs then black out.

**Sorry it was short. If you want me to write another one tonight I need at least two reviews asking for more until then I will right more tomorrow! Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow! That was fast! And yes, I will put some of the characters but it depends because you have a choice. One, I could have an epilogue and be done with this story and make one of them going to high school like normally. Like a love story. Or two, I will keep on going with this one and write about their school life when they come back. Anyway can you choose in the next couple of hours, because I said if I get two more reviews I would upload another chapter thanks! ^.^**


	16. Chapter 16

**I decided to go with choice one. Sorry for the person that suggested that I do a latter. I really don't think that, that was the story. Anyway thanks for the reviews! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Here is the epilogue. **

**Katniss's POV**

I watch my two kids play in my backyard. My daughter is now six years old. And my son is two. The day they found me I was in the hospital for weeks and till this day I visit a therapist. I don't like going but it's either this or I have to live in a mental home. I think I am fine, I just have nightmares but when I wake up in Peeta's arms I feel safe again.

Peeta and I are high school sweethearts and we have been happily married for about ten years now. We own a nice little bakery in New York City because with a family we decided that we should live in the suburbs.

They caught the guys that kidnapped me, five months after I was found. They were sentenced for a lifetime in prison. So now I learned that I should never owe anything.

**Thanks for reading! And this is the last chapter. :'( I will miss you guys. But stay tuned for my new story called 'panem high school'. Thanks and please check out my new story!**


	17. Chapter 17

I read your reviewEileen a just to let you know I finished the story. Thanks for the review though!


End file.
